


Make Me Bleed Until There's Nothing Left

by NekoSenpai (catsuki_07)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin Akabane Karma, Bloodplay, Dry Humping, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Binary Akabane Karma, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Asano Gakushuu, just 1k of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsuki_07/pseuds/NekoSenpai
Summary: Their fingers, sticky with his blood, tangle inhishair. A shudder runs through him as they pull his hair, pinpricks of pain bursting to life across his scalp. Cinnamon invades Gakushuu’s senses as Akabane looms over him, close enough for Gakushuu to choke the life out of him.Shameless smut between Assassin!Karma and Prince!Gakushuu.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Make Me Bleed Until There's Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Sexiness measure: roleplay>>>>>>actual sex
> 
> Like I said in the tags, this is just 1k words of shameless smut. You can assume them both to be any age but I think early 20's would be more accurate!!
> 
> TW: Blood and knives, if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read this fic. I don't want to accidently cause any harm to someone.

Sharp silver glints ominously in the dim lighting of his room.

  
  
“Go away,” Gakushuu huffs out and turns over in his bed, now facing the side opposite to where the intruder is leaning against the door frame.

“Aw c’mon your princeliness. You can’t just turn me away after I went through all the effort of sneaking in past the guards.” The intruder’s lilting voice gradually comes closer until it’s right next to his ear, their warm breath fanning his cheek.

The mattress dips slightly in response to when they sit down, right next to him.

  
  
“Wake up~” They croon softly, voice dripping with fake sweetness.

Better to get this over with as fast as possible.

“What is it?” Gakushuu throws off his blanket and snaps at the intruder, rightfully irritated after he was so rudely awoken from his slumber.

  
  
“What, I can’t come here just to see you?” They trace a line down Gakushuu’s neck, kunai easily cutting through the soft skin above his clavicle.

Blood bubbles from the cut like molten magma and spills over, staining his white linen shirt with splotches of red that he’ll have to get washed out tomorrow. He may not be able to see the marks right now but he knows they’re there. Just like every other time.

“Keep your filthy hands to yourself Akabane,” Gakushuu commands as he feels their other hand slip under his shirt.

“Y’know how easy it’d be to kill you? Just. One. _Little._ Cut,” The intruder disregards him completely and proceeds to unbutton his shirt. They drag their tongue along the trail of blood dripping down his sternum in an erratic stream.

Fingers skim over his chest with feather-light touches, ghosting over his nipples, pebbled from the cold and making him gasp. The warmth of their hands greatly contrasts the chilling sensation of the flat of the kunai slowly running down his spine.

Gakushuu waits in anticipation for the sting of a cut that never comes. He needs to feel his blood slowly pour out of him, staining his entire body just as red as his hands. 

It’s a poisonous desire rooted deep inside his heart, growing stronger in the absence of sunlight. And he isn’t strong enough to tear it out. Not when he can just wither away with it.

“Then w-why don’t you kill me, coward.” Gakushuu stutters as Karma suddenly cuts across his waist. It’s deeper this time and he sighs in relief as pain erupts across his abdomen.

“Mm, why should I when you’re so much fun alive?” Karma chuckles darkly, a sinful sound that makes Gakushuu’s dick twitch.

Their fingers, sticky with _his_ blood, tangle in his hair. A shudder runs through him as they pull his hair, pinpricks of pain bursting to life across his scalp. Cinnamon invades Gakushuu’s senses as Akabane looms over him, close enough for Gakushuu to choke the life out of him.

But all he does is clutch onto his bedsheets even tighter. They both know he won’t kill Akabane. It’s an all-too-familiar game to them, played time and time again. Rinse and repeat. Over and over and over until one of them dies on the battlefield. 

Moonlight filters in through the half-open curtains dappling their pale face in shadows, highlighting their jaw and the sharp cut of their nose. Vibrant red bangs clash beautifully against the mirthful gold of their eyes, the rest of their hair loosely tied into a plait reaching their waist.

“Ah but don’t worry, I’ll let you lick my shoes once your daddy dearest… evacuates the throne.” They laugh sharply, voice cutting against the silence of the night like shattering glass.

Evacuation is a pretty good word to use in place of hired murder.

A taunting smirk stretches across their face and Gakushuu wants nothing more than to crush it with his own two hands, making seawater erupt from their eyes and etching their cheeks with red grooves.

“You forget your place, you stupid mutt.” Gakushuu glares at them, expression saturated with condensation, something that can be perfected only after a lifetime of being looked down on. 

“Funny how you call me a mutt, when you’re the one desperately humping against my leg, _my liege_.” They press their blade against his cheek, smearing his blood across his face.

He stills abruptly, not even realizing when he had started grinding his body against Akabane’s.

“Now now, no need to be so shy~” They take Gakushuu’s bottom lip between their teeth and bite down it, causing blood to dribble down his chin.

Akabane swipes their tongue along his lips, prying them open easily. Their tongues wind around each other’s, the faint taste of strawberry joining bitter copper hanging heavy in Gakushuu’s mouth.

It’s messy, spit spilling from their open mouths and dripping onto Gakushuu’s chest. It’s degrading, swapping saliva with a lower caste. And the hot coil of arousal churning in his gut disgusts him.

Gakushuu lets out a stifled moan as Akabane knees his crotch, applying pressure to his dick through the thin cloth of his pajama bottoms. He watches with half-lidded eyes as they whip out their own dick, head flushed and glistening with precum.

They’re both just panting into each other now, greedily consuming shared oxygen and trying to keep their noises as low as possible. Akabane’s kunai slices across the small of his back as they bite his tongue.

That’s enough to send him tipping over the edge with a gasp and wide-blown eyes.

Akabane furiously jerks themself to completion, pace stuttering as they reach the end and they come all over Gakushuu’s chest.

By the time, Gakushuu regains his bearings from the post-orgasmic haze his mind has settled in and realizes the mess of fluids cascading down his torso, Akabane’s long gone, leaving the air stagnant with the smell of sex and blood.

Gakushuu on the other hand, orders a servant to prepare the hot water for his bath so that he can clean himself up and succumb to the sweet but temporary embrace of sleep.

They both know that that this is by far the last time they’ll meet like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my serotonin so don't be shy to drop 'em!! No, I mean it, please leave comments!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day/night ya'll<3!!!


End file.
